V.V.
|last = |voice = Kazato Tomizawa (2007-2012) Einosuke Kawashiro (2018) (Japanese) Cindy Robinson (English) Federico Bebi (Italian) |other = See Geass Directorate }}V.V. (ヴイツー, Vuitsū), pronounced V2, was an immortal boy with blond hair longer than his body. He was the older twin brother of Charles zi Britannia, but looked much younger as a result of the power of immortality formed through a Geass contract. He could grant Geass contracts like C.C., having given both his brother and Rolo Lamperouge their Geass abilities, among others in the Geass Order such as Orpheus Zevon, Euliya, Toto Thompson, Clara Lamperouge and Geass Order member. He succeeded C.C. in becoming leader of the Geass Directorate, a secret organization that researches and creates Geass users and Oiaguro Zevon for the Pluton. He is one of the main antagonists in the series. Appearance Due to his immortality, V.V. is has not physically aged beyond the body of a young boy, leaving him with a very short stature and an eternally youthful appearance. Due to being a young boy, he has a small nose, thin eyebrows, a fair face, and a slender body. Unlike his twin brother, he was born with light blond hair that he always kept combed back, revealing a large forehead. In his childhood, his hair almost reached his shoulders, but after he got his Code of Immortality and became immortal, his hair was allowed to grow until it cascaded to the ground at his feet. Once his hair is no longer combed back, it's revealed that he resembles a younger Charles, owing to the fact that they are fraternal twins. As a Prince of Britannia, he usually wears a black, high-collared cloak with a purple underside; a white tunic with gold and blue cuffs (decorated with the Geass symbol) and a black belt; a black cravat; white pants with gold and blue bottoms; and black shoes. He has black and gold clips on his hair to keep it away from his face. Personality V.V. is a sadistic, ruthless and cruel individual. Despite being chronologically in his early sixties, he maintains the mentality of a ten year-old boy, showing childlike glee at the destruction he causes. In the English dub, he has a tendency to say 'Oh yeah?' in a childish, taunting manner, exemplifying his immaturity. Character Outline He is the older twin brother of Charles zi Britannia, but as he has become immortal at the early age of 10, there is a seemingly immense age difference between them (his exact age is unknown, though being twins, he is most likely the exact same age as his brother, 63). C.C. refers to V.V. as Charles' first ally and has indeed been actively supporting him in his childhood years. Charles and V.V.'s childhood years were marred by an internal feud in the Imperial Family called the Emblem of Blood. This period filled with deception and assassination resulting in the deaths of various members of the royal court including their mother. This event convinced the two to create a Geass contract to create a world without lies and to do so, they intended to destroy the "Gods". They also swore never to lie to each other. Several years later, Marianne Vi Britannia and C.C. joined in their venture as well. Character History First Season During the time of both the invasion and Black Rebellion, V.V remained behind the scenes hiding among the highest ranks of the Britannian Royal Family. He and Charles were starting expeditions to find Thought Elevators across the planet. He was seen briefly transporting Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, and Euphemia to Kamine Island in episode 18. He apparently knew of Lelouch's actions, particularly his use of Geass. V.V. appeared again to Suzaku Kururugi to tell him about Geass and that Zero was responsible for Euphemia li Britannia's sudden change. After that, he kidnapped Nunnally vi Britannia and once again disappeared into the Sword of Akasha using a Thought Elevator, resulting in Lelouch's sudden abandonment of the Black Knights' chain of command. Second Season V.V was more active during the Black Knights' second uprising. He leads the Geass Directorate, a secret organization that studies and produces Geass users, as with Jeremiah Gottwald's Geass Canceler. When Cornelia comes to stop the Geass research, she tries to kill V.V by throwing a knife at him (assuming him to be an individual with a Geass power). He shocks her by pulling the knife out, despite that it was buried deep in his forehead and tells her that, as her uncle, he is proud of her skills and takes her prisoner. The research had stopped as the Black Knights invaded the Order killing all the researchers, civilians, and subjects, as well as eliminating all traces of their research. In the ensuing chaos, he pilots the Siegfried during Lelouch's assault on the Geass Directorate. When Jeremiah, the original pilot of the Siegfried, expressed outrage at this, V.V. called him out for his treason, as well as expressing rage when Jeremiah mentioned Marianne. Though he manages to hold his own at first, he is caught off-guard by Cornelia, who has hot-wired a damaged Akatsuki with an array of weapons. She and Lelouch destroy the Siegfried together. He manages to reach the Twilight Door to the Thought Elevator in the complex only to have his Code taken by Charles, causing V.V. to become mortal again and rendering Charles immortal. Later on, without his Code's immortality sustaining him, he eventually succumbed to his wounds in the presence of C.C. In a flashback, it is revealed that V.V. was the one who assassinated Marianne, having done so out of jealousy. He lied about this to Charles, breaking his promise of mutual honesty between him and Charles. Abilities Code of Immortality V.V. is ageless and immortal as a result of his Code of Immortality. Like C.C., V.V. is absolutely immortal, unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and his mind and soul are as immortal as his biological body. Any injuries he suffers immediately heal: even if he is incinerated, blown up, decapitated, completely deleted, or even if he is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, he will still return to life. He is absolutely immune to all harm, nor can he die of any natural causes. His existence and soul were completely independent of even the concept of reality, making him not bound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations, as shown with his immunity to Geass. He can also grant Geass contracts like C.C., having given both his brother and Rolo Lamperouge their Geass abilities, among others in the Geass Order. However he is shown to warp individuals and himself from one place to another like when he dealt with Lelouch, Kallen, Euphemia, and Suzaku at Shikine Island to Kamine Island. He displayed this ability again during the Battle of the Tokyo Settlement when he appeared in front of Suzaku at the Avalon to tell him the truth behind Geass as well as transporting himself to Ashford to kidnap Nunnally to lure Lelouch to Kamine Island. Knightmare Skills V.V. is an accomplished Knightmare pilot. The only Knightmare that was known to be piloted by him was the Siegfried during the Assault on the Geass Order. Geass (Formerly) Like all who Code of immortality, V.V. is presumed to have had Geass before receiving his code, but it is unknown which type he had. Appearances in Other Media Code Geass: The Manga In the manga adaption of the series, V.V. is presented with some similarities and some differences to his anime counterpart. During the Geass cult raid, instead of Charles, he intended to obtain C.C's code which she planned to surrender only to be pushed away as Lelouch damages the Sword of Akasha. Afterwards he dies the same way he does in the anime, Charles stealing his code. Code Geass: Oz The Reflection V.V. takes up the antagonistic role of Code Geass Oz The Reflection as he is the one who produced other Geass users. At some point, he also takes control of Pluton. He monitors Clara's situation as a replacement for Nunnally as Lelouch's sibling while Lelouch is Julius Kingsley at Ashford until she is killed by Orpheus disguised as Oldrin, his twin sister. During the skirmish at the Chinese Federation, he teleports the Zevon Siblings at the Thought Elevator pitting the both and Oiaguro against each other while at the same time Toto tries to intervene but was shot by V.V. At the end of Oz the Reflection, he grants Geass to Marrybell after performing the contract as well as assigning Rolo to be Clara's replacement for Lelouch's sibling. V.V. reminisces his past regarding the jealousy of Marianne and swears to keep the vow he made with his older brother, Charles. V.V. later sends Jeremiah to Area 24 to cancel Lyre's geass which was unaffected but affected Marrybell's which revealed that she was geassed by Charles. Oiaguro later encounters him and the order at the Thought Elevator at Hungary, massacring the rest of the members. After his death, the users Marrybell and Lyre senses his death. It is revealed that he caused the death of Marrybell’s family, by giving her a package with a bomb in it according to Oiaguro. Trivia *According to audio commentary, V.V.'s Code appeared on the back on his neck. *V.V. and Empress Tianzi are the only characters that are voiced by child actors. **In Super Robot Wars Z2, 4 years later and his voice has already transformed and voice acting is significantly different from original. Gallery code_geass_r2_episode_screenshot_ss06_v.v..jpg 357457_v.v..jpg Hurt V.V.jpg|V.V., after escaping from the destroyed Siegfreid. V.v.gate.jpg VV.jpg CODE.GEASS .Hangyaku.no.Lelouch.full.529789.jpg|V.V. with Charles in a.t.b. 1997 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Imperial Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Geass Directorate Category:Villains